


Training wheels

by Emoking101



Series: all shook up [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoking101/pseuds/Emoking101
Summary: At nine they played game way cooler than tag They played house a game the played at   marianna wheelans house at a church potluck once   Ilse , otto ,Wendla , Georg ,melchior and himself otto was Ilse's husband and wendla Georg's wife and melchior was his husband





	Training wheels

They'd spent every summer together from the age of six Wendla, Melchior, Ilse and Moritz making flower crowns and playing pirates and everyday melchior would walk him home hand in hand telling stories . As they got older they realized their bedrooms were next to each other and the walls were thin so they'd whisper secrets to each other . their houses were close together and their Windows faced each other .they'd sit on their window sills legs dangling carelessly and talk about anything and everything Sometimes melchior would read to him not that Moritz couldn't read they just read different thing's Moritz liked fantasy books like a series of unfortunate event's and harry potter whereas Melchior mainly read "classics Oliver twist and Shakespeare that sort of thing " melchior had explained one night " how can you read that it's so old " " because I'm grown up Moritz " melchior had said condescendingly " melchior you're nine " Moritz replied tiredly " well I'm mature for my age " Melchior shot back defensively " sure you are melchi sure you are " Moritz said before yawning melchior chuckled softly before swinging his legs inside his room "goodnight melchi " " sweet dreams ritz " he said before closing the Window and turning off the light 

That summer they played games way cooler than tag they played house a game they'd played at marianna wheelans house when her parents hosted the church potluck last month Moritz, melchior, Ilse, wendla and georg and otto .who wanted to play too wendla was georgs wife they'd gotten married last week after church Wendla in her white summer dress and georg in his Sunday best he'd kissed her cheek and she shrieked with laughter . This week it was otto and Ilse turn otto stood at the bench in a white dress shirt and light blue tie waiting for Ilse " here she comes " wendla whispered and they all turned to look as she walked towards the bench in a short dark green summer dress with pretty black flowers on it her hair in milk maid braids with matching green ribbons woven into her dark hair " why aren't you wearing white? " otto had asked sounding confused " green means new life it felt fitting " Ilse explained " oh ok I like you're dress " " thank you I like you're tie " otto kissed Ilse cheek after the wedding and she smiled after a while otto asked " who's going to marry Moritz and melchior? " " I could always ask Martha and thea if they want to play. ? " wendla suggested " oh I'll marry ritz " melchior said excitedly smiling wide " you will? " wendla asked cocking her head to the side " of course I will he's my best friend " he chirped sliding his hand onto Moritz's beaming up at him " till death do us part right ritz? " " right" Moritz answered shakily and smiles cuz yeah he decided he'd marry melchior in a heartbeat


End file.
